Coming Storm
Ran from July 6 to July 12, 2019. League Tyr stirs in the North. Cloud City in reconstruction is still very vulnerable! The north clan Ming and south clan Yue of Cloud are going to reinforce Cloud City. Choose a clan to join, help Cloud City, and win exquisite suits! Join either the Sky or Frost faction in order to determine which currency is used for which suit. Complete various tasks to obtain Cloud Orders and increase your Tasks Completed count to unlock pieces of the Sky Snow and Sword Frost suits. Each time you complete a task, you gain 5 and one task completed. Each task can be completed one time per day, and the player can buy one reset for 10 . Factions cannot be changed once chosen. Tokens will be cleared after event ends. Sky Faction Sky: Clan Ming is the youngest in the Four Clans. They are an expert of 'Building Things'. With talented mechanicians and engineers, Camp Sky will lead the construction of buildings and city defense mechanisms. Join Camp Sky and revitalize the glory of Cloud City! Suits Sky Snow * Hair Ornament: Misty Hibiscus - Complete 5 Tasks * Earrings: Fragile Jade - Complete 12 Tasks * Right Hand Ornament: Small Viburnum - Complete 19 Tasks * Scarf: Pure Tassel - Complete 27 Tasks * Leglet: Snowflake - Complete 35 Tasks * Shoes: Moon Treader - Complete 44 Tasks * Hair: Waterfall and Blossom - Complete 53 Tasks * Left Handheld: Butterfly Chaser - Complete 63 Tasks * Background: Twin Flowers Jade - Complete 74 Tasks * Dress: Moonlit Gown - Complete 91 Tasks Sword Frost * Hair Ornament: Royal Guard - 129 * Shoes: Dark Brocade Boots - 152 * Hair: Elegant and Wild - 176 * Right Handheld: The Sword Abyss - 176 * Makeup: Gentle and Generous - 211 * Dress: Cliff and the Sea - 236 Stages Technologi is Truth *Style: , , , , *Tag(s): *Opponent: Teen Engineer ** Base score: 27,000 ** Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank ** Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 8, Picky Immune 5, Picky Bounce 2 The weapon engineer is thinking about a more solid type of gears for city defense. How about having a contest over the engineer style to inspire her! *'The Machinist:' You're here to help, right? Look at this design for a sky bridge: by replacing the winches with wooden ones, we can raise it quickly with just manpower! But how to connect them... *'I:' W-Wait a minute! Sorry, but I didn't understand any of that... *'The Machinist:' Oh right, you're new, so you haven't had training. Don't forget to go see the young lady from Clan Ocean over there; she's wearing all white, and can teach you a thing or two. *'The Machinist:' She may look intimidating, but she's very informative when it comes to machinery. I didn't know a thing when I started, but she personally taught me everything I know. *'I:' Alright, I'll be going then. *'The Machinist:' hey, wait a second! *'I:' Is there something else I can help you with? *'The Machinist:' You appear to be a stylist, so why not help me find some inspiration by putting together an Engineer's uniform? Even the clothes I wear every day will affect my work, you know! Knowledge Quiz *Quiz stage Engineers are in dire need of manpower, but to be an assistant, you need to be tested. Construction Supply *Request stage To rebuild Cloud City in a short time, a large amount of rare materials will be consumed. Great contribution boosts the progress. Frost Faction Frost: Clan Yue, the empire's blade, has been the guardian of Cloud since ancient times. Its chief Yue Qianshuang now takes charge of military training and patrol missions. Join Camp Frost and be the shield of Cloud City! Suits Sky Snow * Hair Ornament: Misty Hibiscus - 75 * Earrings: Fragile Jade - 82 * Right Hand Ornament: Small Viburnum - 88 * Scarf: Pure Tassel - 95 * Leglet: Snowflake - 102 * Shoes: Moon Treader - 109 * Hair: Waterfall and Blossom - 116 * Left Handheld: Butterfly Chaser - 123 * Background: Twin Flowers Jade - 136 * Dress: Moonlit Gown - 154 Sword Frost * Hair Ornament: Royal Guard - Complete 8 Tasks * Shoes: Dark Brocade Boots - Complete 22 Tasks * Hair: Elegant and Wild - Complete 36 Tasks * Right Handheld: The Sword Abyss - Complete 50 Tasks * Makeup: Gentle and Generous - Complete 67 Tasks * Dress: Cliff and the Sea - Complete 91 Tasks Stages Routine Patrol *Style: , , , , *Tag(s): *Opponent: Zhong Lizi ** Base score: 27,000 ** Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank ** Skills: Smile 6, Critical Eye 4, Picky Immune 8, Gift 1 You can let down vigilance nowhere! Put on your armor, follow the garrison to patrol on the wall! * Zhong Lizi: Cloud City may have risen anew, but the shame of its destruction will never be forgotten. * Zhong Lizi: Our enemies to the north are powerful and restless, and could strike at any moment. Patrolling these walls requires the utmost vigilance; are you up to the task? * I: You were just a weak scholar before... but as a general, even your voice sounds completely different... * Zhong Lizi: You don't look particularly accustomed to combat. When you have time, ask that warrior from Clan Tiger for guidance; at the very least, learn to defend yourself. * Zhong Lizi: If he's not at Frost Camp, then chances are he's gone off to Tianji Camp. I've taught him much; he is much stronger now than before. * I: (Whispers) Really? He looks exactly the same as before... * Zhong Lizi: What are you muttering about? Quit wasting time; Put on some armor and come with me to the wall. Patrol Quiz *Quiz stage Garrison uses code word when changing shifts, and who answers wrong will be apprehended. Get familiar with the words. Defense Supply *Request stage To rebuild Cloud City in a short time, a large amount of rare materials will be consumed. Great contribution boosts the progress. Requests Submit clothing to complete the quest. Note: Submitting clothing will not remove it from your inventory. Quiz Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Event: Choice Category:Event: Tiered Category:Event: Other Category:Coming Storm